FATHER
by sei heichou
Summary: "Ia butuh pelampiasan atas kekalutannya pagi ini. Tetsuya ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya. Dan ia yakin, Seijuurou bisa menenangkannya." incest! MAYUKURO / AKAKURO
1. Chapter 1

_"Ayah, Tetsuya ingin tampan seperti Ayah jika sudah besar."_

_"Tentu. Sekarang saja Tetsuya sudah tampan."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar. Bahkan sekarang Tetsuya sudah tampan melebihi Ayah."_

_"Kalau begitu, jika Tetsuya sudah besar, Tetsuya akan menikah dengan Ayah."_

_"Tetsuya tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang cantik?"_

_"Tidak. Harus Ayah. Tetsuya tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain dan meninggalkan Ayah."_

_"Ah, ya ya ya. Tetsuya akan menikah dengan Ayah jika sudah besar."_

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**shota!Akashi Seijuurou**

**shota!Kuroko Tetsuya**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous, incest!MayuKuro_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

_._

_"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ayah."_

_"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."_

_Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengecup pipi sang ayah lalu duduk menghadap meja makan, tepat di seberang kursi sang ayah yang tengah mengiris roti. Tetsuya terlihat pendiam seperti biasa. Dia akan berbicara banyak hanya ketika merajuk dan menginginkan suatu hal dari ayahnya. Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia, berdua di meja makan bersama sang ayah, Chihiro._

_"Tetsuya. Habiskan rotimu dan minumlah susunya. Ayah akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah setelah selesai sarapan."_

_"Ayah-"_

_Tetsuya menarik tangan sang ayah yang berjalan melewatinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan sang ayah. Chihiro yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan menunggu sang anak mengatakan sesuatu._

_"Hari ini Ayah ke kantor saja. Aku–"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Aku akan berangkat sendiri."_

_Chihiro melepas tangan Tetsuya perlahan. Ia berjongkok di samping Tetsuya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Tetsuya. Chihiro mengelus pelan pipi anak semata wayangnya._

_"Tumben Tetsuya ingin berangkat sendiri. Kau yakin?"_

_Tetsuya semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Dagu semakin merapat pada dadanya._

_"Apakah Ayah pernah mengajarimu berbohong?"_

_Gelengan adalah jawaban Tetsuya._

_"Jadi?"_

_"Aku berangkat bersama Akashi-kun."_

_Chihiro menarik tangannya dari pipi Tetsuya dan berpindah ke rambut biru muda sang anak dan mengelusnya pelan. Pada akhirnya Tetsuya memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang bola mata abu-abu milik sang ayah yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang._

_"Ayah tidak keberatan kau berangkat dengan siapa saja. Asalkan Tetsuya tetap aman dan bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."_

_"Terima kasih, Ayah."_

_Tangan Tetsuya merangkul leher sang ayah lalu menariknya hingga bibir mungilnya mampu menjangkau milik sang ayah. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Chihiro. Keduanya saling melempar senyum seusainya._

_"Hati-hati di jalan. Jika ada apa-apa, cepatlah menelepon Ayah."_

_Tetsuya mengangguk antusias dan meraih tas ranselnya. Ia beranjak dari bangku dan menggandeng tangan ayahnya menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu, Chihiro melihat bocah mungil yang sepertinya berusia sama seperti Tetsuya. Ia berambut merah dan memiliki iris senada dengan rambutnya._

_"Akashi-kun."_

_Sang anak terlihat gembira melihat temannya datang meski hanya terulas senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Mungkin itu keahlian yang diturunkan Chihiro pada anaknya. Remaja kecil yang dipanggil Akashi itupun membalas senyum Tetsuya. Matanya melirik ke arah Chihiro lalu membungkuk sopan._

_"Selamat pagi, Paman. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"Teman Tetsuya ya?"_

_"Ya, Paman."_

_Chihiro tersenyum lalu melepas tangan Tetsuya yang berada di genggamannya. Chihiro menarik tangan Seijuurou dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Tetsuya._

_"Nah kalian ingin berangkat bersama kan? Hati-hati di jalan."_

_"Paman. Jika sudah besar nanti, boleh aku menikahi Tetsuya?"_

_Chihiro tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Akashi._

_"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Tetsuya ingin menikah dengan Ayah."_

_Sang bocah bersurai biru menolak Akashi begitu saja._

_"Sudah, sudah. Kalian cepat berangkat. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah."_

_Kedua remaja kecil itu mengangguk bersamaan dan berlari keluar rumah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chihiro._

_"Sampai nanti, Ayah."_

.

* * *

.

Chihiro tidak pernah berniat ingin menikah lagi. Toh ia sudah memiliki Tetsuya. Baginya, kehadiran remaja itu sudah membuatnya sempurna dan bahagia setiap ia bersama dengan sang anak. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikah saat Tetsuya masih seusia bocah sekolah dasar. Tapi sang anak menolaknya mentah-mentah sampai pergi dari rumah. Dan setelah itu, Chihiro tidak mau lagi mengulang hal itu. Ia tahu semua ini salahnya karena menjanjikan hal mustahil pada Tetsuya kecil di masa lalu.

"Menikah dengan Ayah ya?"

Chihiro tertawa hambar mengingat janjinya pada Tetsuya sewaktu kecil. Dan sekarang, bocah itu sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Tetsuya semakin dewasa. Bocah kecilnya itu sudah berumur 17 tahun dan apakah ia akan terus terperangkap pada janji masa lalu sang ayah yang akan –atau sudah menyesatkannya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Chihiro gusar bukan main. Bocah itu terlalu ia manjakan dari dulu. Bocah itu sudah terlalu bergantung padanya. Chihiro sadar dan sekarang baru menyesalinya. Ia memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya berulang-ulang. Chihiro berusaha membuang jauh rasa gusarnya. Setelah dirasa lebih baik, ia keluar dari mobil yang ia parkir di garasi rumahnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"_Okaeri_, Ayah."

Tetsuya melepar senyum pada sang ayah dan baru saja memasuki rumah. Pemuda mendekati sang ayah yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Chihiro mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. Ia berusaha melonggarkan dasinya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya tertekuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun jemari yang sangat ia kenal menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangan Tetsuya dengan terampil membantu sang ayah melepaskan dasi dan membuka 2 kancing kemeja milik ayahnya. Tangan Chihiro yang sempat tak bergerak kini menggenggam jemari Tetsuya yang masih berada di atas dadanya. Ia menarik lengan kirinya hingga matanya terbuka dan memandang lurus pada mata milik Tetsuya. Iris cantik sebiru laut, dan Chihiro sadar, memandangnya hanya akan menjerumuskannya semakin dalam ke palung nista.

"Tetsuya."

Chihiro menarik Tetsuya dan mendekatkan kedua wajahnya hingga nafas hangat saling menyapu wajah keduanya. Persetan dengan lelah dan status mereka, Chihiro mendorong tengkuk Tetsuya hingga bibir sang anak mampu dijangkau oleh bibirnya. Lumatan pelan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi kasar dan penuh gairah. Chihiro melepaskan pagutannya saat tau Tetsuya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Namun tak sampai setengah menit, ia kembali meraup penuh bibir Tetsuya dan mendorong tubuh sang anak ke sisi sofa yang lain hingga ia menindih tubuh kecil pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Tetsuya melenguh, tanda ia menikmati perbuatan ayahnya.

Selanjutnya, Chihiro benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kegusarannya yang tadi sempat memenuhi pikirannya. Saat ini di otaknya hanya ada Tetsuya. Miliknya seutuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menjelajah seluruh tubuh ringkih dibawahnya. Ia tidak peduli karena sang bocah tidak menolaknya. Bibir Chihiro berpindah dari satu bagian tubuh Tetsuya ke bagian yang lain, tidak lupa meninggalkan bercak bahwa Tetsuya diklaim atas dirinya. Chihiro mengekplorasi kurva kepemilikan Tetsuya sesuka hatinya setelah ia berhasil melucuti kain terkutuk penutup kulit porselen milik keduanya.

Iris biru itu terlihat sayu. Di matanya hanya ada refleksi sang ayah yang tengah menari seirama di atas tubuhnya. Tetsuya tidak pernah menolak, bahkan menikmati. Tubuhnya membusur ke depan seakan meminta lebih, seperti menyodorkan semua yang ia punya pada kendali sang ayah. Dan kedua tubuh yang sudah tak berbalut apapun itu menyatu sempurna bersamaan dengan desah panjang yang keluar dari resonansi udara di tenggorokan keduanya. Peluh berceceran dimana-mana, membuat kedua tubuh itu semakin merekat satu sama lain.

"Kapan kau akan menolakku melakukan hal ini padamu Tetsuya?"

Chihiro berbisik pelan tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya. Sangat dekat sampai gumaman itu membuat bibirnya bergerak menyentuh bibir Tetsuya perlahan. Mereka baru saja menyentuh hawa surga dunia. Tetsuya memejamkan mata dan merangkul leher Chihiro hingga menghapus jarak yang tadinya sedikit menjauhkan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menolak selamanya?"

Tetsuya berbisik pelan di telinga sang ayah. Chihiro membalas pertanyaan sang anak dengan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tidak takut dengan dosa? Ibumu pasti marah melihat kita seperti ini dari sana."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin Ibu tidak marah karena kita akan selau bersama-sama. Dan Ayah sendiri tidakkah takut dengan dosa?"

"Aku siap menanggungnya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Tetsuya tidak takut dengan neraka?"

"Asalkan berdua dengan Ayah, aku tidak masalah jika api neraka membakar kita nantinya. Karena di manapun, asal Ayah bersamaku, tempat itu adalah surga."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Dosa, sungguh dosa #mabok (Efek lagu Moment-nya One Direction eh)**

**Tadinya galau mau dibikin Akakuro atau MayuKuro. Yah tp yg cocok jd bapaknya Tetsuya ya Chihiro, Seijuurou kan suami Tetsuya.**

**Terima kasih sudah (mau) membaca. #kedip2**


	2. Chapter 2

_Didasarkan pada _pair_ yang biasa sudah terlalu _mainstream_, dan hubungan _brother-incest_ juga kelewat banyak._

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Hayama Kotarou**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Seijuurou muda mutar-mutar pena yang ada di sela jemarinya. Iris merah delima yang dibingkai kacamata itu menatap kosong buku sastra di depannya. Seijuurou di sini tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kotarou cukup jengah karena Seijuurou tidak menjawab satupun panggilannya. Kotarou bangun dari tempat duduk dan sedikit mencondongkan dirinya ke depan. Tangan kanannya melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajah Seijuurou hingga mampu membuat Seijuurou terbelalak.

"Kau ini sedang apa Akashi? Bahkan seluruh _maid_ dan _butler_ di bawah sana bisa mendengarku memanggil namamu berkali-kali seperti orang bodoh."

Seijuurou meletakkan pena yang tadi dipegangnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Seijuurou memijit pelan dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau tidak apa-apakan? Sakit?"

"Diam, Kotarou. Suaramu yang berisik membuatku makin pusing."

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut sang Tuan Muda Akashi itu membuat Kotarou tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mungkin sahabatnya yang satu ini tengah gusar terhadap sesuatu. Meskipun ingin tahu, Kotarou tidak akan berani bertanya. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Kotarou melirik Seijuurou yang baru saja menanggalkan kacamatanya.

"Kotarou, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

_'Tidak perlu meminta jika aku memang harus memberikan jawaban, Akashi.'_

"Ah, tentu saja."

Jawaban yang berbeda dengan kata hati, keluar dari mulut pemuda yang berada di depan Seijuurou itu. Sekali lagi, Kotarou tidak bodoh untuk mau mati ditangan sang pewaris tunggal klan Akashi karena menyinggung perasaan teman baiknya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Pernyataan cintamu di tolak mentah-mentah."

Kotarou merasa saat ini mulutnya tengah menganga lebar dan matanya membesar sampai rasanya ingin keluar dari tengkoraknya begitu saja. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seijuurou?

"Ha?"

"Aku sedang meminta pendapatmu, Hayama Kotarou."

Kotarou benar-benar bingung. Otaknya berpikir keras. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti bagian mana dari pernyataan Seijuurou yang harus ia berikan pendapat. Kotarou bersumpah, jawaban dari pernyataan Seijuurou jauh lebih sulit daripada ujian matematika dari guru _killer_ di Rakuzan. Jika ujian bisa ia jawab sekenanya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Jawab sekenanya dan nama Hayama Kotarou akan segera dihapus dari muka bumi ini. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta, Akashi. Dan bagian mana yang harus kuberikan pendapat?"

"Asumsikan saja begitu. Pendapatmu ketika pernyataan cintamu ditolak seseorang."

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu, Akashi."

Kotarou menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menerawang jauh karena sedang berpikir.

"Dan tambahkan satu faktor lagi. Hal itu terjadi di masa lalu, saat kau bahkan belum belum genap berusia 7 tahun."

"Baiklah- APA?"

Kotarou lagi-lagi terkejut oleh pernyataan-pernyataan Seijuurou. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?

_'Akashi ditolak cinta pertamanya waktu kecil?'_

Kotarou bergidik ngeri. Saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi, dalam otaknya terbersit sebuah pertanyaan.

_'Apakah cinta pertama Akashi masih bisa hidup bahkan setelah ia menolak manusia _yandere_ ini?'_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun Kotarou? Aku sedang menunggu pendapatmu."

"Ah, ya. Aku sedang berpikir Akashi. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam itu, dan-"

Kotarou meringis setelah ia menarik nafas panjang. Tak lupa ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia tetap diberi keselamatan setelah mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuatnya dibinasakan Seijuurou setelah ia selesai bicara nanti.

"Apa ini menyangkut dirimu? Ah maksudku, kau ditolak cinta pertamamu waktu kecil, begitu?"

"Memang. Dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa lupa, bahkan aku tetap mengejarnya. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang dan mungkin nanti."

Kotarou akan mencatat hari ini, berikut tanggal, bulan dan tahunnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlihat frustrasi akan perasaannya. Bahkan ia berbagi cerita cinta masa kecilnya pada Kotarou. Namun, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kotarou berniat akan membantu Seijuurou, setidaknya ia memberikan pendapatnya mengenai masalah Seijuurou.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau selalu benar, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk hal yang baru saja kau katakan, aku benar-benar setuju."

Seijuurou mendesah pelan sambil meyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduk. Matanya terpejam lagi. Sebuah pertanda yang Kotarou tahu. Tanda bahwa masalah Seijuurou tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu benar-benar ingin tahu masalah yang sedang diresahkan Seijuurou. Rasa ingin tahunya bahkan sudah sampai pada taraf 'siapa-orang-yang-bisa-membuat-Akashi-Seijuurou-seperti-ini?'.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran seorang anak berusia 7 tahun bisa berakhir pada sebuah kalimat lugas berupa lamaran pada orang tua cinta pertamanya."

Kotarou lagi-lagi dibuat tak berkutik dengan pernyataan Seijuurou.

"Hei Akashi, kau tahu aku bukan siswa yang masuk 10 besar di kelas dan mengapa kau tetap memberiku pernyataan yang bahkan lebih sulit dari 3 buah premis yang harus disimpulkan, hah?"

Seijuurou tertawa hambar.

"Aku pernah bilang ingin menikahi bocah itu, Kotarou"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bicara pada ayahnya."

"Kau melamarnya langsung pada calon mertuamu? Dan kau lakukan hal itu ketika usiamu bahkan terlalu muda untuk sekedar memasuki bioskop dan menonton film horor? Kau benar-benar gila Akashi."

"Istilah-istilahmu cukup membuat telingaku tidak nyaman, Kotarou."

"Jadi apa tanggapan mertua –ah maksudku ayah bocah itu?"

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari lamaran seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun, Kotarou?"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Mereka larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seijuurou tentu memikirkan cinta pertama yang menolaknya, dan Kotarou dengan segala keheranannya atas tindakan Seijuurou. Beberapa menit berlalu membuat Kotarou membuka suara.

"Ayahnya menolakmu? Kukira dia akan membesarkan hati seorang anak dengan berkata 'ya' atau semacamnya."

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Dia hanya tertawa."

"Berati kau tidak ditolak."

"Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, Kotarou."

"Kau di usir?"

Suara Kotarou semakin meninggi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup mengendalikan rasa penasarannya. Terima kasih pada sahabatnya ini, yang membuat Kotarou tidak ingin pulang ke rumah sebelum ia mendengar seluruh kronologi masalah percintaan seorang Seijuurou.

"Tidak, Kotarou."

"Ah begitukah? Kurasa ayah bocah itu akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menolak dirimu jika ia tahu siapa kau sekarang, Akashi."

Tangan Seijuurou berpindah ke meja, meraih pena dan memutar-mutarnya di atas meja.

"Bocah itu sendiri yang menolakku."

Kotarou tetap kaget meskipun ia sudah menduga sebelumnya. Seijuurou bisa mendapatkan siapapun untuk dijadikan pendamping, kecuali untuk yang satu ini tentu saja. Dan hal itu membuat Kotarou benar-benar ingin tahu siapa bocah yang dimaksud Seijuurou. Bahkan jika mungkin, ia ingin bertemu saat itu juga.

"Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut saat ia menolakku."

Kotarou mengerutkan dahi. Ia menunggu apa yang akan Seijuurou katakan setelahnya.

"Bocah itu berkata bahwa-"

Seijuurou memberikan jeda nafas yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkannya. Dan Kotarou bersumpah, jawaban Seijuurou selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya berubah pikiran dan merasa harus mengentikan niat Seijuurou untuk mengejar bocah itu.

.

.

.

**"Ia ingin menikah dengan ayahnya."**

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Maa~ maa~ ****_finally I can't let this fic just end like that. Thanks for reader(s) who suggest me to not end this fic (poke _****Myadorabletetsuya****_-_****san****_). So lets see what will happen between _****Sei****_, _****Chihiro****_ and _****Tetsuya.**

**Cieee Hayama Kotarou sayang! Akhirnya kamu masuk jd ****_cast_****, jadi jgn iri sama mbak Reo lagi ya. **

**_Thanks for readers and reviewers. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Didasarkan pada '_pair_ yang biasa sudah terlalu _mainstream'_ dan 'hubungan _brother-incest_ juga kelewat banyak'_

* * *

.

Chihiro baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Iris keabu-abuan miliknya melirik ke arah tempat tidur yang berantakan. Gundukan di bawah selimut menarik perhatiannya untuk mendekat. Chihiro mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Sang anak, Tetsuya, masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut. Ternyata Chihiro lupa mematikan pendingin ruangan sehingga membuat Tetsuya merasa kedinginan. Ia mengambil remot pendingin ruangan di nakas dan menekan tombol _off_.

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous, incest!MayuKuro_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Chihiro mendengar Tetsuya mengerang pelan. Sepertinya remaja itu merasa terusik. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan iris biru laut milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis saat ia mendapati sang ayah tengah menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah."

"Ini masih jam 3 pagi Tetsuya. Kau kedinginan?"

Chihiro menaruh handuk di lehernya dan mendekat pada anaknya. Tetsuya mengangguk perlahan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Chihiro mengangkat kepala Tetsuya dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. Ia membelai sayang rambut putranya itu dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh telanjang Tetsuya hingga sebatas leher.

"Kau tidak ingin bangun dan mandi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tubuhmu pasti lengket oleh keringat. Ayah tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayah. Aku akan mandi nanti sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Chihiro menghela nafas pelan. Matanya menatap intens surai biru langit milik Tetsuya. Chihiro ingin menyayangi anaknya layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Bukan seperti ini. Ia masih tetap menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat Tetsuya jadi seperti ini. Chihiro berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat ia ingin Tetsuya berhenti menjadi anak yang menaruh hati dan perasaan yang bernama terkutuk bernama 'cinta' pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Chihiro sedikit terkejut, namun ia tentu lihai menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng datar yang tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Senyum tipis ia berikan pada Tetsuya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Hm. Memikirkan masa depanmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya membuka matanya lebar mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Ia bangun dari posisinya hingga selimut kini menutupi tubuh polosnya hanya sampai pinggang. Tetsuya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Cukup serius untuk seorang Tetsuya. Chihiro tahu sosok malaikat di depannya ini tidak pernah suka membahas hal tersebut, karena pemuda itu tahu di mana muara pembicaraan ini, cepat atau lambat.

"Ayah lebih baik memikirkan masa depan kita. Bukan hanya masa depanku saja."

"Tidak Tetsuya. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus bergantung padaku dan mencampakan semua masa depanmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tetsuya!"

Suara Chihiro meninggi menanggapi sifat keras kepala anaknya. Ia harus mengakhiri petualangan bodoh penuh dosa yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

"Ayah menyayangimu. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi nyawa Ayah sendiri."

Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap sang ayah yang baru saja menegurnya dengan keras. Tetsuya cukup merasa tersakiti karena hal itu. Chihiro tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah membuang masa depanmu, dan itu salahku sepenuhnya. Dan aku tidak ingin dosa bertambah bahkan ketika kita mati nantinya, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal atas semua yang kita lakukan."

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Chihiro cukup terkejut karena sang putra menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Ayah bahkan sudah mendengar berkali-kali kalau aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi Ayah keberatan Tetsuya!"

Bahkan Chihiro benar-benar membentak Tetsuya kali ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sadar Ayahmu ingin menjadi orang tua yang melindungi anaknya, bukan seperti ini. Kau dan aku satu darah. Jadi, Ayah ingin kau berhenti bergantung pada Ayah. Lupakan semua yang pernah Ayah katakan."

"Tapi-"

"Suatu saat, kau akan memiliki seorang pendamping yang jauh lebih baik dari Ayah. Kita tidak akan berpisah seperti yang kau takutkan Tetsuya. Ayah akan tetap bersamamu. Percayalah."

Chihiro melembut. Ia mengelus pipi Tetsuya lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya itu dengan pelukan hangat. Chihiro harap, dengan ini, semua berakhir. Tangan Tetsuya ikut merengkuhnya, dan Chihiro terkejut saat ia merasakan Tetsuya bergetar dan terisak.

"Maafkan Ayah, Tetsuya."

.

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasa. Chihiro dan Tetsuya tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara saat mereka sarapan. Tetsuya menjadi pendiam, dan Chihiro memaklumi hal itu. Ia tahu, tidak mudah mengubah suatu keadaan dan kebiasaan. Tetapi Chihiro yakin, Tetsuya lama kelamaan akan sanggup menerima semua keadaan ini.

"Tetsuya."

Chihiro menegur sang anak ketika Tetsuya hanya memainkan potongan roti di depannya dengan pisau. Hal itu membuat remaja itu mendongak, menatap sang ayah.

"Kau ingin Ayah antar ke sekolah?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng.

"Kau berangkat sendiri?"

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi. Chihiro mendesah pelan.

"Kau bersama siapa?"

"Akashi-kun akan menjemputku. Jadi Ayah tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku."

Chihiro tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Ia teringat petanyaan Akashi, teman putra tercintanya itu waktu kecil, saat Akashi ingin menikahi Tetsuya ketika mereka dewasa nanti. Chihiro tahu, pemuda berambut merah itu cukup serius untuk ukuran anak 7 tahun karena ia bisa melihat sampai saat ini pun remaja pemilik marga Akashi itu masih menunjukkan tatapan yang sama pada Tetsuya. Bahkan bocah itu sampai sekarang masih setia menjadi teman Tetsuya. Chihiro tahu jika teman Tetsuya yang satu itu akan selalu memilih bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan putranya.

"Ayah, sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah datang. Aku berangkat."

Chihiro menarik tangan Tetsuya yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetsuya cukup kaget karena perbuatan sang ayah. Dan hal itu bukan apa-apa ketika ia mendapati Chihiro mengecup pelan pipinya.

"Kau lupa Tetsuya. Kita ini masih ayah dan anak, bukan dua orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu rumah."

Tetsuya memandang Chihiro cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan menarik pergelangannya yang masih berada pada genggaman Chihiro.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Tetsuya mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar. Chihiro memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan teduh. Ia benar-benar masih bimbang dengan keputusannya. Chihiro masih mencintai Tetsuya, sebagai anak dan juga sesama lelaki.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-kun."

Sejuurou menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum melihat Tetsuya.

"Bukan masalah besar, Tetsuya. Masuklah ke dalam."

Seijuurou membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Tetsuya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum tipis dari pemuda beriris biru muda itu. Setelah Tetsuya masuk dan menutup pintu, Sejuurou beralih ke sisi lain mobil dan ikut masuk.

"Sudah siap?"

Tetsuya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban. Seijuurou sedikit heran dengan sikap Tetsuya pagi ini. Sepertinya pemuda pendiam itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang biasanya. Seijuuro melihat Tetsuya belum memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia bergerak mendekati Tetsuya kemudian meraih sabuk pengaman di sebelah Tetsuya dan memakaikannya. Bola mata Tetsuya sedikit membulat, tapi ia menerima perlakuan Seijuurou begitu saja tanpa penolakan. Salahnya sendiri lupa memakai sabuk pengaman.

Seijuurou terlampau dekat dengan wajah Tetsuya. Ia memandang lekat rupa Tetsuya. Sekali lagi, iris biru muda itu menyimpan sebuah magnet. Siapapun bisa tertarik semakin dalam jika menatapnya, dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun."

Sejuurou bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Tetsuya menyapu wajahnya. Iris biru itu semakin sayu. Tetsuya tengah bimbang. Dan hal itu cukup mampu membuat pikirannya bertindak ekstrim. Ia butuh pelampiasan atas kekalutannya pagi ini. Tetsuya ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya. Dan ia yakin, Seijuurou bisa menenangkannya. Hal itulah yang menjadi pemicu ketika tangannya bergerak ke depan meraih tengkuk Seijuurou dan menariknya mendekat untuk menghapus jarak keduanya.

"Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou juga tak akan bisa menolak perlakuan Tetsuya. Ia tahu Tetsuya tidak biasanya seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuang kesempatan bahwa ia bisa menyentuh Tetsuya seperti yang akan mereka lakukan. Seijuurou menumpukan tangannya pada sandaran punggung di belakang Tetsuya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya perlahan pada milik Tetsuya. Mereka saling memejamkan mata. Satu bibir melumat penuh nafsu, kegusaran, rasa kecewa dan memohon sandaran, sedangkan bibir lainnya bergerak penuh gairah, cinta, kelegaan serta menuntut.

Keduanya sama-sama melenguh dan mendesah di sela penyatuan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati, meskipun dalam konteks berbeda dan perasaan yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain. Hingga penipisan oksigen di dalam paru-paru dua insan itu membuat mereka melepas pagutan satu sama lain. Bibir memerah dan saliva yang menggantung membuat mereka cukup terkejut. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan?

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya."

"Tidak. Aku yang memulainya, Akashi-kun. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

Seijuurou undur diri. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tetsuya dan duduk dengan posisi normal di belakang kemudi. Usai mengenakan sabuk pengaman miliknya, Seijuuru menyalakan mobil dan menekan pedal gas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah."

.

Seseorang baru saja tersenyum samar melihat kepergian Tetsuya dan Akashi. Raut wajahnya yang datar dengan sempurna meyembunyikan ekspresi lega yang bercampur ketidakrelaan.

"Menyerahlah, Tetsuya. Aku yakin dialah yang seharusnya berada di sampingmu, seperti tu."

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sumimasen, rasanya chapter ini aneh. Drama sekali si Babe Chihiro ini. Tetsuya juga. Ah tapi tetap saja, saya suka bikin galau anak mantu saya yag unyu sama bapaknya itu. Biarlah Seijuurou jadi pelampiasan Tetsuya dulu. Siapa tahu minggu depan Sei naik pangkat. Sabar ya anak mama tersayang!**

**_Thanks for readers and reviewers._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Didasarkan pada _pair_ yang biasa sudah terlalu _mainstream_, dan hubungan _brother-incest_ juga kelewat banyak._

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Hayama Kotarou**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous, incest!MayuKuro_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-_sama_."

Sebuah lengan menghampiri pundak Seijuurou. Ia sudah tahu benar milik siapa lengan itu. Seijuurou membiarkan saja Kotarou merangkulnya sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya sambil berceloteh mengenai sesuatu entah apa itu. Yang jelas Seijuurou tidak ingin tahu. Melihat Seijuurou mengabaikannya, Kotarou sedikit kesal. Jika sudah seperti ini, terkadang mulutnya terbuka sesuka hati, tanpa berpikir panjang, kalimat tajam meluncur begitu saja tanpa ingat siapa yang akan disindirnya.

"Baguslah. Sekarang Akashi Seijuurou mengabaikanku karena berhasil menculik seseorang yang biasanya diantar sang ayah dan membawanya ke sekolah dengan selamat."

"Kotarou! Kau lancang. Kau ingin mulutu terjahit?"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu lupa siapa sahabatnya. Pemuda sadis yang bahkan sudah berkali-kali ingin membunuhnya karena tak mampu menyaring kalimat.

"Hai, hai. Maaf Tuan Muda. Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku."

"Karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan sedari tadi."

Kotarou melepas rangkulannya dari pundak Seijuurou dan menepuk dahinya sendiri sedikit lebih keras. Pemuda berambut merah disampingnya itu membuat Kotarou tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Apa sekarang aku hanya perlu membicarakan Kuroko Tetsuya jika di depanmu?"

"Kotarou!"

"Terkadang cinta membuat yang sadis jadi lebih lembut. Tapi jika hal itu menyangkut dirimu, kau jadi jauh lebih sadis, Akashi. Bahkan malah jadi tidak masuk akal. Baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan. Sampai nanti."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memang tidak berniat membalas perkataan Kotarou. Bagi Seijuurou, dirinyalah yang paling benar. Tapi kali ini ia mengalah pada Kotarou. Kalimat Kotarou barusan, rasanya itulah yang paling benar.

.

Tetsuya melamun sepanjang jam pelajaran. Jam pertama adalah matematika. Baiklah, ia memang tidak tertarik pada pelajaran ini. Atau lebih pantas dibilang ia tidak begitu menguasainya. Tapi bukan itu alasan yang membuat Tetsuya hanya menopang dagu dan melayangkan pandangan jauh ke luar kelas.

_'Tidak Tetsuya. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus bergantung padaku dan mencampakan semua masa depanmu.'_

Tetsuya terus memikirkannya. Setiap kalimat tanda keputusasaan dari mulut Chihiro. Sungguh apa yang ia lakukan bersama Chihiro selama ini tidak pernah membuatnya takut. Tetsuya bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menyayangi ayahnya, mencintai dan selalu ingin berada di sisi Chihiro. Ia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang lain sebanyak yang diberikan Chihiro untuknya. Ia terbiasa dengan perlakuan Chihiro. Ia terbiasa mendapat cinta kasih dari Chihiro. Ia terbiasa selalu bersama Chihiro. Ia terbiasa-

Tetsuya tersentak dan berkedip.

_Terbiasa?_

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Satu suara membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Dan akhirnya, sebuah perintah dari sang guru untuk menyelesaikan satu soal mengenai trigonometri membuat Tetsuya memaksa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Semoga saja ia tidak salah mengerjakan.

.

"Seijuurou-_sama_, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan. Sepertinya aku ingin membeli sepatu basket yang baru untuk latihan. Dan kurasa seleramu cukup bagus untuk jadi referensi."

Seijuurou baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia meraih tasnya dan memilih diam sambil melewati Kotarou. Artinya jelas bukan? Seijuurou menolak ajakan Kotarou. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menyerah. Ia memilih mengikuti Seijuurou yang keluar kelas, masih dengan ocehannya mengenai belanja dan sepatu basket. Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou mendengus pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau memang lupa atau berpura-pura lupa aku pergi dengan siapa hari ini, Kotarou?"

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak lupa. Kau kan datang dengan dia, ah maksudku Tetsuya. Apa aku belum bilang kau bisa mengajaknya?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan pergi bertiga, Kotarou. Aku akan mengantarnya dan jika kau ingin membeli sepatu yang kau inginkan denganku, tunggu sampai aku memberitahumu waktu yang tepat."

"Ha? Baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa aku akan mengajak Reo-_nee_ kali ini. Kau nikmati saja waktumu dengannya. Sampai besok Tuan Muda."

Kotarou meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan perasaan gusar. Baginya, Seijuurou kali ini lebih egois dan lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Semoga kau bisa membuatnya sadar dan berpaling dari ayahnya, Akashi."

.

Seijuurou sampai di depan kelas Tetsuya. Sepertinya pelajaran terakhir belum selesai, dan mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu. Seijuurou tak sengaja melirik ke arah Tetsuya dari luar. Dan matanya menyipit ketika ia tahu di dalam sana Tetsuya tak sedikitpun fokus pada pelajaran. Mata Tetsuya kosong, memandang jauh entah ke mana.

_'Jika saja yang kau pikirkan itu aku, Tetsuya.'_

Batin Seijuurou berharap. Tak ada yang mendengar, tak ada kata terucap. Hanya keinginan agar Tetsuya mampu menyadarinya. Seijuurou tahu betul siapa yang ada dalam lamunan Tetsuya, dan ia sangat paham bahwa butuh usaha berkali-kali lipat untuk sekedar membuat posisinya setara dengan 'orang itu' di hati Tetsuya. Tapi bukan Seijuurou jika ia menyerah.

Sebuah bel membuyarkan asa yang sejenak melintas dipikiran Seijuurou. Ia memilih menyingkir dari depan pintu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Tetsuya keluar. Dan benar saja, butuh waktu sampai semua murid di kelas keluar hingga Tetsuya menyapanya pelan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Langsung pulang, Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana jika, ehm- bermain sebentar?"

"Tentu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mengikuti Tetsuya dari belakang. Bisa ia lihat punggung kecil itu sedikit membungkuk. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Tapi Seijuurou lebih memilih memainkan taktik bernama 'diam dan menunggu'. Ia yakin, Tetsuya bukan pemuda kuat yang akan menanggung beban selamanya seorang diri. Jika pemuda itu butuh topangan, Seijuurou akan jadi yang terkuat.

"Tetsuya, hari ini kau mau bermain kemana?"

"Rumahmu Akashi-kun?"

Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama dari Seijuurou. Tapi ia memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Mengiyakan permintaan Tetsuya, Seijuurou mengulum senyum dan meraih pergelangan Tetsuya lalu menariknya perlahan ke arah dimana mobilnya berada. Kunjungan pertama yang mungkin akan membawa Seijuurou melangkah sedikit lebih dalam ke hati Tetsuya.

.

Matematika saja sudah membuat Tetsuya tak berkutik, apalagi _shogi_. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia kalah. Seijuurou membiarkan Tetsuya 'memakan' beberapa bidak miliknya, tapi menyelesaikan permainan dengan satu langkah kemenangan memang keahlian Seijuurou.

"Baiklah aku menyerah sampai disini. Bermain catur dengan Ayah saja aku tidak pernah menang, apalagi shogi, dan lawanku Akashi-kun."

Satu kata yang membuat seluruh syaraf Seijuurou menegang.

'_Ayah'_

"Apakah Ayahmu pintar bermain catur, Tetsuya?"

"Dia yang terhebat."

Rasanya Seijuurou ingin menjadi lebih egois sekarang. Ia ingin bibir Tetsuya yang menggumamkan kata 'Ayah' menggantinya dengan nama Seijuurou. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang terbaik di mata Tetsuya? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi satu-satunya di hati Tetsuya? Bagaimana rasanya memiliki Tetsuya seutuhnya? Bagaimana rasanya mendengar Tetsuya hanya menyebut namanya?

Seijuurou benar-benar ingin tahu, merasakan dan menikmatinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Gumaman pelan Tetsuya menyadarkan Seijuurou segera.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kebiasaan apa yang harus kau lakukan tapi membuatmu tersiksa? Aku ingin tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya bertanya padanya. Kebiasaan yang menyiksa?

_'Memikirkanmu, Tetsuya'_

Andai jawaban itu terucap dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu, Tetsuya."

"Apa aku boleh membiasakan diri agar selalu bersamamu, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi. Entah ia benar-benar tidak paham atau memang hatinya yang menolak datangnya pemahaman pada kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari Tetsuya. Otaknya mencerna, tapi gagal. Namun sepenuh hatinya ia berharap.

"Aku ingin bersama Akashi-kun. Aku ingin kau juga memberiku cinta. Aku ingin kau juga memilikiku. dan aku ingin kau juga memberiku cinta. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan."

"Juga? Biasa ia lakukan? Siapa?"

"Ayah. Semua itu agar aku bisa melupakan Ayah."

Jika saja orang lain mendengarnya, rasanya Tetsuya jauh lebih egois daripada seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi disitu hanya ada Seijuurou. Terkadang cinta bisa membodohi yang pintar dan merusak yang berkuasa jadi manusia biasa. Seijuurou contohnya. Mengangguk lalu merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya adalah caranya menjawab permintaan Tetsuya.

"Jadi aku boleh memilikimu, Tetsuya?"

Anggukan pelan membuat helai rambut Tetsuya menyapu pelan leher Seijuurou. Layaknya sebuah pemnatik yang menyalakan api, hal itu membuat pikiran Seijuurou berjalan begitu saja melancarkan segala keinginannya selama ini. Ia muntahkan hasratnya begitu saja.

Seijuurou memulai dari mengelus pelan punggung Tetsuya. Lalu jemarinya merayap pelan ke dagu Tetsuya dan mendongakkannya hingga pandangan pemuda beriris biru langit itu tertuju pada Seijuurou seorang. Berikutnya Seijuurou memilih menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Tetsuya. Perlahan, lama-lama jadi tak kuat menahan. Pelan jadi terabaikan, mnejadi kasar. Seijuurou melumatnya, lalu semakin lama terlepas dan ia lebih memilih menyusuri dagu dan leher Tetsuya.

Tanda kepemilikan Seijuurou berwarna merah, sebagian berwarna keunguan. Mulai dari leher hingga dada Tetsuya. Saat gerilya bibirnya ingin mengecap rasa Tetsuya lebih jauh, isakan kecil meruntuhkan segalanya. Seijuurou berhenti.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun."

_'Mungkin belum sekarang kau bisa melupakannya. Perlahan-lahan, akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya Tetsuya.'_

Seijuurou mendesah pelan. Tangannya berpindah ke arah pakaian Tetsuya dan membenarkan kancing-kancing yang tadinya terlepas. Ia juga merapikan rambut Tetsuya. Ibu jari perlahan menghapus jejak lelehan air mata dan merambat ke bawah, mengusap pelan bercak merah di leher Tetsuya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang Tetsuya."

.

* * *

**A/N: Astagfirullah, ini cerita ga apdet berapa lama? Ampe berdebu gini, pake nongol sarang laba2 pula (?). Hangatnya cinta Papa Mayu dan AkaKuro kembali diteruskan #plak. Jadi sebenarnya saya masih galau (segalau dan se-amburegul cerita ini) buat nentuin Tetsu sama siapa. Saya juga ga tau masih ada yang baca atau enggak. Terima kasih (dan Alhamdulilah) buat yang masih menunggu (kalau ada), hahaha. Selamat menikmati.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Didasarkan pada _pair_ yang biasa sudah terlalu _mainstream_, dan hubungan _brother-incest_ juga kelewat banyak._

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_yaoi_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous, incest!MayuKuro_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Chihiro menatap piringnya tanpa berkedip. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menjadikan piring tersebut objek yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Chihiro hanya sedang melamun. Pikirannya sedang tidak waras mungkin, kalut, galau atau apapun itu.

Pertama, ia masih ragu untuk melepas Tetsuya begitu saja. Chihiro ingat malam dimana ia meminta remaja itu untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan pendosa bersamanya. Bukankah mereka tak kalah rendahnya dengan si jalang dan pelanggannya di luar sana? Atau bahkan mereka lebih hina? Chihiro memijat pelipisnya. Sejujur hatinya, di dalam pikirannya, tidak semudah itu menahan hasratnya untuk mencintai sang putra, sulit untuk tidak menyentuh Tetsuya. Mereka satu rumah, dan mereka hidup berdua. Sesungguhnya tidak ada tembok penghalang, kecuali saat Chihiro ingat siapa Tetsuya dan apa hubungan mereka sesungguhnya. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindar dan menjauh, juga menahan. Percayalah, Chihiro belum pernah melakukan usaha sekeras ini sebelumnya.

Kebiasaan memang sulit diubah, apalagi perasaan.

Kedua, saat ini Tetsuya belum pulang. Chihiro tidak tahu Tetsuya pernah pulang selarut ini karena memang biasanya ia yang menjemput Tetsuya pulang sekolah. Jika tidak, Tetsuya-lah yang akan menyambutnya di rumah saat ia pulang, selarut apapun itu. Dan malam ini, hal-hal itu bukan lagi sebuah rutinitas sejak mereka 'cekcok' malam itu. Pada awalnya Tetsuya masih seperti biasa, lama kelamaan anak lelakinya itu berubah. Tetsuya tidak menyambutnya pulang, apalagi membantu melepas dasi atau membawa tas kerjanya. Hari ini Chihiro merasa Tetsuya terlalu berubah. Dan suara pintu terbuka membuat Chihiro bangun dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Tetsuya."

Chihiro memanggil putranya lembut. Tapi bukannya menjawab, sang pemuda bersurai biru itu berlalu begitu saja. Tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan panggilan sang ayah. Tetsuya terlihat lelah. Chihiro tahu itu, tapi itu bukan alasan yang kuat untuk menahan rasa penasaran sekaligus kekhawatirannya pada Tetsuya. Chihiro beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berlari dan meraih pergelangan Tetsuya sesaat sebelum remaja itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Tetsuya sedikit ketakutan melihat wajah sang ayah yang terlihat serius. Menatap wajah Chihiro semakin membuatnya sesak, tertekan dan frustasi.

"Aku lelah, Ayah."

Chihiro tahu Tetsuya berbohong, berusaha menghindar sepertinya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin hubungan yang tadinya ia idam-idamkan bersama sang anak jauh berbeda hasilnya. Chihiro ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Tetsuya pada koridor yang berbatas norma, bukannya ingin semakin terjerumus dalam dosa. Tapi mengapa sekarang malah sebaliknya, sang anak menghindar, dan rasanya mereka benar-benar seperti orang asing bagi satu sama lain.

"Ayah ingin bicara padamu. Tidak akan lama."

Setelahnya, Chihiro yang memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, mengajak Tetsuya masuk ke kamar. Iris mbiru muda Tetsuya semakin melebar. Ia cukup dibuat bingung dengan apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan.

"Ayah, tunggu."

Tetsuya berhenti, menahan tarikan sang ayah pada pergelangan tangannya. Rasa ngilu merambat begitu saja saat jemari sang ayah bergesekan dengan kulit tangannya.

"Tidak di kamar. Bisakah kita bicara di luar, Ayah?"

Chihiro menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Apakah ada yang salah? Mengapa Tetsuya tidak ingin membicarakannya di kamar?

"Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, Tetsuya.?"

Remaja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang ayah. Tapi nampaknya Chihiro enggan melepas sang anak begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin memastikan segala sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya. Chihiro kembali menarik Tetsuya mendekati ranjang dan mendudukkan sang bocah di sana. Tetsuya masih menunduk, enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai kamar.

"Tetsuya."

Chihiro berlutut di depan sang anak. Telapak tangannya terulur ke arah Tetsuya, mengelus pipinya perlahan. Chihiro tidak bermaksud menekan Tetsuya, ia hanya mencoba membuat suasana canggung itu segera lenyap dari keduanya. Iris keabu-abuan milik Chihiro meredup. Ia menatap dalam sang anak yang masih tidak ingin memandangnya. Tetsuya hanya diam.

"Kau marah pada Ayahmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya. Chihiro masih bisa mengerti.

"Ayah sedang bertanya padamu, Tetsuya. Apa Ayah pernah mengajarimu untuk mengabaikan pertanyaanku?"

Akhirnya Tetsuya menggeleng. Chihiro menghela nafas pendek. Ia bangkit dan ikut duduk di samping Tetsuya. Tangannya merangkul pundak Tetsuya dan menarik tubuh sang anak hingga kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Chihiro.

"Mengapa kau jadi berubah, Tetsuya?"

"Apa yang membuat Ayah berpikir aku berubah?"

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau bukan anak Ayah yang dulu. Rasanya sepi saat tidak ada yang menyambutku pulang."

Tetsuya bergeming. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Ada hal-hal yang sedang ia tahan dan Tetsuya berusaha sekuat tenaga mengontrol emosi yang sesungguhnya ingin meledak.

"Kau pulang malam sekali hari ini. Ayah tidak keberatan jika memang kau sibuk. Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahu Ayah."

"Aku bersama Akashi-kun. Apa itu cukup membuat Ayah mengerti?"

"Akashi?"

"Ya. Aku bersamanya. Dia kekasihku sekarang."

Chihiro cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan putranya. Helaan nafas pendek dari mulutnya cukup untuk menenangkan sejenak hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan menggelikan.

_Tidak rela. _

"Baguslah. Asal dia menjaga Tetsuya dengan baik. Tapi Ayah tidak mau kau berubah seperti ini, apalagi kau berubah karena orang lain, sekalipun itu kekasihmu."

Chihiro melepas rengkuhannya pada Tetsuya. Ia berdiri dan bersiap pergi dari kamar Tetsuya sebelum akhirnya kemejanya ditarik oleh sang anak yang tertunduk. Chihiro menunggu.

"Ayah…"

"Hm?"

"Akashi-kun bukan alasan yang membuatku berubah. Ayah yang membuatku seperti itu. Ayah sendiri yang mebuatku berubah"

Dahi Chihiro mengerut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Tetsuya katakan.

"Rasanya sakit sekali. Ayah seperti membuangku begitu saja."

Tetsuya bergumam pelan. Meskipun begitu, Chihiro masih sanggup mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tetsuya, Ayah tidak mengerti."

Tiba-tiba saja remaja beriris biru itu berdiri dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chihiro. Keduanya terjatuh di lantai. Tetsuya menduduki perut Chihiro dengan tangan mencengkeram kerah Chihiro.

"Apa Ayah tidak menginginkanku lagi? Sebegitunya kau ingin menjauh dariku?"

Tetsuya menangis. Ia merunduk di dada sang ayah. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram kerah sang ayah. Sedangan Chihiro tak bergerak, ia hanya diam. Ia tak tahu, apakah langkah yang diambilnya salah atau benar. Yang ia tahu saat ini, sang anak tersakiti atas keputusannya, dan sebenarnya dirinya juga. Bahkan rasa sakitnya berlipat. Tidak hanya sakit karena keputusan yang diambilnya, tapi juga tersakiti melihat sosok di atasnya terlihat rapuh. Chihiro mengulurkan tangan, memeluk tubuh kecil yang meringkuk di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, Ayahmu juga tersiksa."

"Lalu mengapa Ayah masih ingin mengakhiri?"

Chihiro mengelus surai biru muda Tetsuya lalu mengecup puncak kepala sang anak.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku tetap harus menahan diri. Ayah tidak pernah berjuang seberat ini, kau tahu. Melihatmu saja cukup membuatku ingin menyentuhmu. Dan saat menyentuhmu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menahan apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi selanjutnya."

"Ayah…"

Tetsuya mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chihiro. Bibirnya mendekat, mencium pucuk hidung sang ayah dan berlanjut menelusuri lekukan wajah tampan Chihiro dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Bukankah Ayah tahu, aku tidak keberatan dan tidak akan pernah menolak sentuhanmu."

Chihiro mendesah, sangat pelan. Tembok yang ia bangun nampaknya akan runtuh dengan sekejap akibat sentuhan Tetsuya. Egonya masih cukup kuat, dan norma serta akal sehat yang ia junjung sedari tadi tidak mampu menandinginya.

"Jadi Ayah, bagaimana kalau malam ini, kita mulai lagi kebiasaan kita?"

Chihiro tidak banyak bicara lagi. Sudah ia duga, sulit merubah kebiasaan, apalagi perasaan. Dan setelahnya, akan mustahil mengendalikan nafsunya jika akal sehatnya pergi jauh, terusir perasaan hina yang menggerogoti hatinya. Mereka kembali, mereka terjatuh lagi.

Chihiro membalik posisinya. Kini ia yang menindih sang anak, lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Tetsuya. Sang anak tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Rasanya, Tetsuya baru saja menyatukan dirinya dengan air setelah sekian hari tak menyentuhnya barang setetes. Tangannya melingkar di leher sang ayah. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir tersenyum simpul, menikmati setiap perlakuan ayahnya. Kembali menyerahkan kendali tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Bahkan Tetsuya dengan senang hati membantu sang ayah melepas gakuran yang ia kenakan, melucutinya dari tubuhnya sendiri dan melepas tautan kancing kemejanya dan milik sang ayah bergantian. Tapi satu hal membuat Chihiro berhenti tiba-tiba. Iris abu-abu miliknya menangkap satu tanda di atas tulang selangka Tetsuya, memerah dan sedikit keunguan. Telunjuknya mengusap tanda itu perlahan.

"Ayah-"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan bocah berambut merah itu Tetsuya?"

Chihiro yang tadinya menindih tubuh Tetsuya kini berguling ke samping dan terduduk dengan pandangan mengintimidasi sang anak.

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

Tetsuya sedikit gugup dan terlihat ketakutan. Ia tahu sang ayah tengah meredam emosi sekuat tenaga. Ia kembali membetulkan pakaiannya. Tetsuya menunduk, keberaniannya lenyap begitu saja. Tetsuya tidak sanggup memandang mata Chihiro yang seakan menelanjanginya begitu saja. Bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tentu. Chihiro kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Tetsuya!"

Kali ini suara Chihiro meninggi melihat sang anak hanya diam, sepertinya enggan memberinya jawaban yang Chihiro inginkan. Chihiro sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin melampiaskannya pada Tetsuya begitu saja. Ia memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan Tetsuya begitu saja. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar putranya, Chihiro kembali menengok ke belakang, ke arah Tetsuya yang masih mencengkeram erat kerah baju miliknya.

"Ayah harap kekasihmu tidak kecewa, Tetsuya."

.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: Ternyata masih ada yang (mau) baca (Seijuurou: tentu saja, itu gara2 anak mama yg tampan ini****). Saya merasa otak saya tidak benar saat menulis cerita ini. Kenapa jadi ribet ya? Saya bingung Tetsuya maunya apa. Saya juga bingung maunya saya gimana. (Seijuurou: malu mah malu, Sei malu punya ibu kaya mamah). Hah- diam kamu Sei atau mama iket di kursi sambil dilakban!**

**Maaf jika jatuhnya malah menyampah(?). Terima kasih untuk yang mampir membaca. **


End file.
